The present invention relates generally to imaging systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to an imaging system configured to provide prescriptible images on an as-need basis in a streamlined prescription environment.
In order to obtain clinically useful images of a region of interest of a subject (e.g., a particular anatomy of a patient) using an imaging system (e.g., a magnetic resonance (MR) imaging system), an operator of the imaging system will typically acquire two types of imagesxe2x80x94localizer images and target images. Because each patient""s anatomy is unique, a patient""s position relative to the imaging system and/or the exact location of his/her injury, defect, or disease may vary from one patient to another. Hence, it may not be possible for the operator to acquire exactly desired images of an actual region of interest without a point of reference (e.g., a localizer image).
Localizer images (also referred to as scout images) provide an educated starting point from which target images (i.e., desired images of the actual region of interest for purpose of medical diagnosis) can be prescribed. In some cases, localizer images may even be comparable to a trial acquisition of target images to be acquired. Localizer images comprise images of relatively low resolution in comparison with target images, and may be images having an image acquisition or scan plane only in the general vicinity of where the actual region of interest may be. The operator uses preset or default prescription parameters, or a quick prescription of the general region of the patient to be imaged, to relatively quickly acquire such localizer images.
Once localizer images have been acquired, the operator views the localizer images to specify acquisition parameters for the target images to be acquired. The orientations and locations of the scan planes associated with the target images are prescribed relative to the orientation and location of the localizer images. Using localizer images to generate the desired target images reduces overall scan time, both the average scan time per image and the number of high resolution images that are ultimately deemed to be undesirable.
In conventional systems, localizer images, typically organized as a set or series of localizer images, are acquired in a first prescription or acquisition environment included in the imaging system and such localizer images are then stored in a memory or storage device. These stored localizer images are loaded into a second prescription or acquisition environment to prescribe target images therefrom. Different prescription environments are utilized, because, among other things, the resolution of localizer and target images differ enough that their acquisition process (including the prescription and/or tools associated therewith) also differs.
Unfortunately, utilizing a plurality of prescription environments is time consuming and cumbersome. Moreover, the operator may determine that the localizer images being viewed in the second prescription environment (i.e., the target image prescription environment) are not useful, for example, he/she is unable to determine where the actual region of interest is relative to the displayed localizer images. In this case, the operator either prescribes and commits to target images that may or may not image the actual region of interest, or he/she must return to the first prescription environment (i.e., the localizer image prescription environment) to acquire new localizer images and then return to the second prescription environment.
Thus, there is a need for an apparatus and method for localizer and target image prescription and/or acquisition in a single prescription environment. There is a further need for an apparatus and method for only acquiring specific localizer images as needed in real-time, rather than pre-acquiring all localizer images in order for target image prescription to commence.
One embodiment of the invention relates to a method for generating a clinically useful image having a desired image acquisition plane in a short time frame. The method includes prescribing a second image relative to at least one of a default second image, a first image, and a representation of a three-dimensional volume data set. The method further includes acquiring the second image, displaying the second image, and prescribing the clinically useful image relative to the second image. The method still further includes acquiring the clinically useful image, and displaying the clinically useful image. The second image and the clinically useful image are prescribed, acquired, and displayed within a single graphical prescription environment included in an imaging system.
Another embodiment of the invention relates to an imaging system for generating a clinically useful image having a desired image acquisition plane in a short time frame. The system includes means for prescribing a second image relative to at least one of a default second image, a first image, and a representation of a three-dimensional volume data set. The system further includes means for acquiring the second image, means for displaying the second image, and means for prescribing the clinically useful image relative to the second image. The system still further includes means for acquiring the clinically useful image, and means for displaying the clinically useful image. The second image and the clinically useful image are prescribed, acquired, and displayed within a single graphical prescription environment included in the imaging system.
Still another embodiment of the invention relates to a localizer image generated by providing a first image on a graphical user interface, and prescribing the localizer image based on the first image on the graphical user interface. The localizer image is further generated by providing the localizer image on the graphical user interface. The first image is selected from a group including a precursor image, a default image, and a representation of a three-dimensional volume data set. A localization image acquisition plane is associated with the localizer image. The localizer image is suitably configured to plan a clinically useful image on the graphical user interface, a clinically useful image acquisition plane associated with the clinically useful image and the localization image acquisition plane bearing a relationship to each other.